El mapa del tesoro y el temido capitán Chufy
by llukzoro
Summary: La primera historia de mi fanfic: El viaje hacia el tesoro perdido espero que os gustee


El mapa del tesoro y el temido capitán Chufy es la primera parte de la historia llamada: Viaje hacia el tesoro perdido

Esta historia es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que si veis algun error o cosa a mejorar me lo digais.

___________________________________________________________

El mapa del tesoro y el temido capitán Chufy

Cuando Sanji entro en la cocina percibió un ruido extraño que venia del desván. Sin pensar se vio allí plantado delante de la puerta. La abrió y ya se esperaba lo que veía.

¡Luffy! Grito el cocinero enfadado ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Ha hola Sanji, y tu ¿Qué haces?

¿Cómo que... que hago aquí? Soy el cocinero y tengo que preparar la comida.

A sí. Tienes razón- Respondió el capitán mientras cogía un trozo de carne cruda y se la ponía a la boca.

¿Que haces burro? ¡Esa era la comida de Nami-san!- El cocinero hizo un salto y le dio una patada al capitán que salió volando y choco contra la pared.

Ah. Lo siento Sanji ya le diré que te la has comido tú- Cogió ahora una bandeja llena de frutas y se la comió.

Sanji no aguantaba más y vio como Luffy cogía una caja y la intentaba abrir.

El capitán no podía abrir la caja pero solo basto la patada que le dio Sanji para que se abriera. Sanji después de la patada que le hizo lo intento echar fuera pero Luffy miro dentro de la caja y gritó.

¡Sanji mira lo que he encontrado! ¡Un mapa del tesoro!

Sanji no parecía tan contento como Luffy porque miro en la despensa y no quedaba comida para más de dos días.

Todos los tripulantes se fueron corriendo hacia el desván.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué a pasado?- Decían Chopper y Usuff que después de ver lo que tenia Luffy en la mano se quedaron asombrados.

¡Uau un mapa del tesoro!- Gritó Usuff mientras Sanji contaba a los demás lo que pasaba.

Nami parecia que estaba escuchando a Sanji pero cuando escuchó a Usuff decir la palabra tesoro se ilusiono y empezó a gritar ¡Dinero! ¡Dinero! ¡Soy rica!

Sanji se quedo frustrado al ver que Nami-san no le hacía caso.

En cambio Chopper y Zoro se quedaron frustrados al oír que no quedaba comida.

Al pensar en comida a Luffy le vino más hambre y cogió una manzana pero cuándo se la estaba poniendo en la boca toda la tripulación salto encima suyo y no le permitió comérsela.

Zoro se acordó que en ese momento le tocaba la guardia del barco así que salió fuera y vio como un barco pirata estaba abordando su navío.

¡Chicos!- Gritó Zoro y justamente en ese momento todos los mugiwaras estaban rodeados por veinte piratas de la tripulación de Chufy el pirata que se comió la fruta

chufa-chufa.

Los piratas de Chufy arrestaron a todos los mugiwaras menos a Usuff que permanecía escondido dentro del barco. Como los piratas estaban registrando el barco Usuff se tenía que ir cambiando de habitación y fue a parar a la suya donde tenia sus bolas de tirachinas. Cogió unas cuantas y seguidamente se fue al desván a coger algunas provisiones para ir a rescatar a los chicos que estaban al otro navío.

Que tontos que son los otros se han dejado atrapar por estos piratas y no han hecho nada para defenderse- Se dijo a el mismo mientras veía que la caja del cofre del tesoro estaba vacía.

¡No, se han llevado el mapa!- Un pirata enemigo lo escucho y se fue a registrar el desván.

Usuff indefenso cogió un palo y lo atizo en la cabeza y así el pirata quedo inconsciente.

Después salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se fue corriendo por el pasillo hasta la popa del barco por donde los piratas habían abordado el barco.

Allí se escondió cuando vío dos de los hombres de Chufy entrar a su barco.

Estaban hablando y lo unico que consiguió oír fue que sus mugiwaras estaban encerrados, que habían encontrado el mapa de un tesoro y que su capitán se llama Chufy.

Usuff no reconocía el nombre hasta que recordo que cuando era pequeño su madre habló de unos piratas que sacearon su pueblo y decian que el pirata se llamaba Chufy y que por su cabeza daban 160.000 berries.


End file.
